DipAmbry
by Writer Noire
Summary: After awhile Mabel shows Dipper who his new crush should be. Will he accept this or regret this for the rest of his life. (Man I suck at these types of summaries.)


13 year old Dipper was reading in his book when his five minute older Mabel dropped a piece of paper on his lap. Taking a look at Mabel, Dipper deduced that she was very excited for something.

"Mabel, I'm going to regret ask, but what's this?" Dipper asked.

The older twin gave her younger sibling of 5 minutes a very Stan like smirk.

"This Bro-seph is the next person you can get a crush on. After all I did promise you to help you get over Wendy. It maybe a year late, but hey better late than never." Mabel replied.

"Mabel the fact that you went through this is putting me between scared and excited...I'm going to regret this." Dipper said before reading the piece of paper.

Silence was all the teen gave before slowly looking up at Mabel. She had a face that was holding back laughter.

"Tambry. Really? Isn't she dating, oh I don't know the guy that dated Wendy putting me through an intense rivalry witg said man." He asked with a deadpan look on his face.

"Well I could just break out the MerDip paper." Dipper's eyes narrowed at her before looking down at the piece of paper.

"You know I think you're facing a delay. Besides I bet you don't have a name for u-" Dipper smugly said until he found the name.

Mabel noticed his silence and decided to say the name. "Dipambry. Not bad if I do so myself. I mean me and Wendy spent some time thinking about it."

"You and Wendy?! Both of you were on board for this!" Dipper asked with obvious annoyance and shock.

"Of course. I had to have Wendy opinion and we asked Robbie what he thought. He laughed for a minute. No joke he stood in front of us laughing for one whole minute without a single breath. I was kinda concerned. He doesn't have a lot of brain thingys working in there anyways."

Dipper face palmed and shook his head back and forth. Mabel laughed at his discomfort and patted him on the back.

"Don't worry. After he was done and needed a moment to breath, Tambry gave us Tipper. Not bad, but it was too simple."

"And she's on it too! Geez, just tell everyone! Hey I'm trying to get my brother a new...you know it's not worth it." Dipper sighed. The doorbell rang and Dipper left the room, eager to leave the situation.

When he opened the door it was Tambry. "Hey kid."

To say the universe was having a ball with the young boy's embarrassment was an understatement. Let's just say Dipper had a full encyclopedia of words shot out when he saw the purple and pink haired teen.

"With a side order of the Multi-Bear's collection Babba CDS burned in the eternal Greek Fire!" After he was done, Tambry actually had her phone down and was looking at him with a mixture of awe, confusion, and shock.

Dipper soon came to his senses and realized what he said. "Oh sorry Tambry, I was just annoyed by-"

"Your sister, yeah I know. I just came over to see if Mabel and Wendy wanted to hang out with me. Also I need to complete a bet with Robbie."

"Oh where is Robbie?" Dipper asked.

She pointed behind her and near the goat was the goth. "Come on Tambry! Just say you won't do it and I'll pay you $10." Robbie pleaded.

"And you offered $30 for doing this." Tambry said. Dipper was confused about the situation and tapped Tambry's shoulder.

"What's going on? Are you going to prank Stan again? I mean last time it took me awhile to get rid of the armadillo and it's...droppings after it was super glued to Waddles last week. Besides I think he's still..." Dipper looked up at the roof.

On top of the roof Stan was shouting. "Son of a gum chewing worm snake that has 13 kids and a pregnant wife! Why did they do this fu-funny stuff to me? I swear to God my rage is at its peak."

"Hey Mr. Pines I found armadillo claw marks on the Diablo." Soos said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Dipper looked back at Tambry. "Recouping."

"No it's not that. It's not a prank. Just to get a reaction." Tambry said.

Dipper was confused for a second before Tambry leaned in and kissed him on the lips. The teen stood still as his lips and hers melded together like hot metal. Also he started resembling a tomato after 3 seconds. He pressed back lightly and got Tambry's attention.

Robbie looked absolutely petrified, but slightly amused by Dipper's reaction.

After 10 more seconds Tambry pulled back and had a slight blush on her face. Dipper's mind, stomach, and eyes were spinning like a whirlwind and he fell on his butt trying to think of what he just went through.

"Hey not bad kid. Maybe after a bit of practice you can make yourself a professional. Heck I might even try this again myself." Tambry said as she walked backed to Robbie.

"Now I believe someone owns me money. Are going to pay? Yes or no." Tambry said with a cold look in her face.

"Hmm, hmm enjoy your ladies time." Robbie said before taking off.

"That wasn't a no, but it wasn't a yes either. Anyways Dipper do you know where Wendy and Mabel are?" Tambry asked.

The young detective just pointed upstairs and Tambry began waling there. Before she went inside she gave Dipper a small peck on the lips. "Later." She said with a coy smirk and disappeared into the shack.

Dipper sat there with a look of happiness on his face until he realized what was happening to him.

"No. No! NO! Son of a...God damn it." Dipper said as the familiar fluttering in chest came back. Thoughts of Tambry came to his mind and the male began banging his head against the wall.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Yay! I'm doing humor now. Nah I just wanted to make a small fun little one shot. Thought be nice to do these more often, especially when I'm working on my multi-chapter ones. Please review. It's all I ask since I want to see if this pairing could work. I mean few others done it and I wanted to try it. So until then bye.


End file.
